Dissension in the Substitute Team? Rukia's Betrayal
Dissension in the Substitute Team? Rukia's Betrayal is the eighty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Izuru Kira arrives to fend off Gō Koga's Doll. Yoshi struggles with her Doll, and the Bount, Mabashi, arrives. Summary Tessai Tsukabishi drags Hanatarō Yamada into the Urahara Shop, despite Hanatarō wanting to go back to his job. However, he stops complaining when he sees an unconscious Lieutenant Renji Abarai and a boy. Kisuke Urahara apologizes to Hanatarō for dragging him away from his job, but explains that it was an urgent situation. Hanatarō immediately leaves his Gigai and asks Tessai if he can put up a barrier so he can gather spirit energy. Tessai tells him he can, and Hanatarō states that if that's the case he can handle all of the rest. Urahara remarks that he knew they would be in good hands if they brought Hanatarō. Kurōdo, who has shape-shifted as Renji, battles against the Bount, Yoshi. As he does this, Orihime Inoue uses Koten Zanshun, but Yoshi blocks the attack with the fan-half of her Doll, while fending off Kurōdo with the sword-half of her Doll. Rukia Kuchiki suddenly fires off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui with an incantation directly towards Yoshi, but the Bount blocks the attack easily. She then immediately kicks Kurōdo into a wall and stabs him with her sword, causing Kurōdo to fall down and revert to his original form. Yoshi fires off some needle-like projectiles towards Orihime, but Rukia pushes her out of the way before she gets hit. Yoshi attempts to fire off more of her needle-like projectiles, but misses again, and her Doll warns her that she needs to be patient when fighting humans. Orihime runs over to Kurōdo and asks him if he's all right. He explains that no matter what happens to his Gigai, he'll still be alive because his true form is that of a pill. Kurōdo then advises that they escape while they can, which the group tries to do. However, Yoshi throws her Doll towards the group, but before it can hit them the blow is stopped by the Bount Mabashi. Mabashi tells her that he'll be taking over the fight, which causes the two of them to get into an argument. Mabashi suddenly jumps to where Rukia and the others are and unseals his Doll, Ritz. Yoshi tells Mabashi to stop before this gets out of hand, but Mabashi doesn't listen and he sends his Doll towards Yoshi. Yoshi tries to fight it off, but the Doll manages to make a small stab in her neck. The Doll then retreats back to where Mabashi is, and Mabashi begins mocking Yoshi. Yoshi decides to leave the area and she tells Mabashi that she'll get her revenge on him later. Rukia tells the others that she'll handle this battle, firing Hadō #33 Sōkatsui at the Bount, but Mabashi easily dodges the attack. Mabashi's Doll then asks if she can do anything and Mabashi allows her to play around with his opponents. The Doll then charges towards the group and begins attacking them. It eventually returns to where Mabashi is, where he tells her that they should stop playing around. Mabashi then sends his Doll towards Rukia, but at a much faster speed, and the Doll manages to go through many of the buildings surrounding the group. The Doll then begins attacking Rukia and Rukia struggles to keep up with the Doll's immense speed. Mabashi suddenly sends his Doll towards Orihime, but Rukia is able to hit the Doll before it can do any damage to Orihime. However, the Doll suddenly goes towards Rukia again and enters her chest, causing Rukia to fall to the ground. Mabashi snaps his finger, and this causes Rukia to get back up, but in a possessed-like manner. In another location, Ririn regains consciousness and notices that Ichigo Kurosaki and Kira are about to battle with Koga and his Doll. Ririn wonders what she should do and decides to run towards somewhere. Ichigo asks Kira what he's doing here and Kira explains that Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya sent him and three other lieutenants here. Kira then tells Ichigo to stand back and that he'll take care of this. Koga's Doll attacks Kira, but he dodges her attacks and tells her that Soul Society has declared that the Bounts must be stopped, which is what he came to do. Kira then releases his Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, and fights against the Doll, and the Doll eventually notices that her body is beginning to feel heavier. Kira explains that his Zanpakutō's powers is to make whatever it cuts feel twice as heavy, and he tells the Doll that she should no longer be able to handle her body's own weight. Kira yells to Ichigo that this is his chance to take Keigo Asano back to the Urahara shop, but before he can, he is confronted by Koga. Ichigo prepares to fight against him, but hesitates because he realizes that while his opponent is a Bount, he's still Human. Koga tells him that if he won't attack, then he'll go first. He begins swinging a steel beam towards his opponent. Ichigo is able to cut the steel beam in half, but Koga uses this opportunity to drag Ichigo into the ground. Koga asks Ichigo if he's so shocked that an unarmed Human could be so powerful. He explains that since he's immortal, he was able to become so powerful, and that what he sees before him is a human's true potential. Koga's Doll sacrifices several of her arms in order to battle Kira, and she is eventually able to get a hold of Kira's Zanpakutō. As this happens, Koga holds Ichigo by his neck and pushes him into a wall, but Ichigo is able to free himself. Ichigo tells him that he'll defeat him no matter what, and Koga begins to remember Cain. Ichigo asks him what's wrong and Koga explains that he has lived for far too long. Koga suddenly notices that his Doll has been defeated, when he is suddenly attacked by Kira. Koga dodges the attack and decides to end the battle, resealing his Doll. Koga then leaves the area and Ichigo yells at him to come back. In another location, Ririn is shown going somewhere, eventually meeting up with Kon. Kon mocks Ririn on her appearance, but she ignores him and decides to ride on Kon, forcing him to go to the Urahrara Shop. At Mabashi's battle, Mabashi has Rukia introduce herself. Mabashi then has Rukia work for him, and Rukia begins to strangle Orihime. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The members of the Shinigami Women's Association stand around an empty plate on a table as they realize the snacks they prepared are gone. When Mayuri Kurotsuchi enters the room and complains about the noise, Nemu Kurotsuchi asks him if he knows what happened to the snacks, prompting Mayuri to declare that there is no way he would know as a fart is heard. While the members of the Shinigami Women's Association wonder who it came from and discuss how the snacks were baked sweet potatoes, Mayuri demands that they leave before turning around and expressing relief. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tessai Tsukabishi #Hanatarō Yamada #Renji Abarai #Kisuke Urahara #Yoshi #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Kurōdo #Mabashi #Ririn #Keigo Asano #Izuru Kira #Ichigo Kurosaki #Gō Koga #Cain (flashback) #Kon Fights *Rukia Kuchiki & Orihime Inoue vs. Yoshi (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki & Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Shinigami techniques: * Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Dolls summoned: * * * * (flashback) Other powers: *Shapeshifting * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes